Semiconductor dies, which are located in most electronic components, comprise millions of electrical components such as transistors, resistors, capacitors, diodes, and the like interconnected to provide multiple circuits. The current trend is to increase the density of electrical components and the circuits to provide smaller semiconductor dies that provide a greater number of functions, sometimes combining functionality that was on multiple semiconductor dies onto a single semiconductor die. As with any manufacturing process, it is desirable to test a device to ensure that the device correctly performs its functions. As the number circuit density has increased, however, so has the number and type of tests that need to be performed on each semiconductor die to ensure that it is operating correctly.
Traditionally, semiconductor dies have been tested using an automatic test equipment (ATE) system. An ATE system generally includes an ATE controller communicatively coupled to an ATE. The ATE is then communicatively coupled to pins or other external contacts of the semiconductor die. The ATE controller causes the ATE to provide pre-defined stimuli to specific pins of the semiconductor die. The semiconductor die performs its pre-defined functions on the stimuli and provides results to the ATE via the pins. The test results are then communicated to the ATE controller for further analysis.
The tests have generally been performed in a sequential manner, such that a test would wait until all previous tests were completed prior to being performed. Due to the increases in functionality and circuitry placed on a single semiconductor die, however, the number of tests have increased significantly, and as a result, the time required to test the functionality of a single semiconductor die has also increased significantly.
Therefore, a system and method is needed to decrease the total amount of time required to test a semiconductor die.